


Always You

by Scribblyy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Reveal Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 22:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6348559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribblyy/pseuds/Scribblyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette reveals her identity to Chat Noir, but it doesn't quite go as expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always You

**Author's Note:**

> A fanfic written for The-Real-Shakespeare. Also, sorry dude if it doesn't quite make complete sense

“....It’s you?”

The two heroes stood face to face to face atop the Eiffel Tower. Meetings like this weren’t unusual for the two. The only difference about tonight was that instead of facing Ladybug, Chat stood face to face with Marienette Dupain-Cheng, the quiet girl who sits behind him in school. The girl who couldn’t manage to get out more than two actual words in a conversation with him. The girl Chloe constantly picks fights with.

“It’s me… I guess we do know each other in our civilian lives then…” She smiled softly at him, shifting awkwardly. It undoubtedly took the girl a lot of courage to reveal her identity to him. She shifted uncomfortably and watched for any indication of how her partner felt. 

“...This can’t be right”

Marinette froze and just stared at him. His stare was unwavering as he stood, arms crossed. 

“W-what do you mean?”

“I mean there’s no possible way you could be Ladybug!” He threw his hands up. “My Lady is powerful, and confident and isn’t afraid of saying what she has to say! She’s absolutely astounding, and you-” He stopped and stared at her, his arms dropping to his arms to his sides. “I’m sorry…” Tears were streaming down the girl’s cheeks, before falling and hitting the steel structure beneath them. 

“...I’m sorry Marinette didn’t live up to your expectations. Maybe Chloe would have been a better fit. Anyone else, right?” She wiped at the tears that wouldn't stop pouring out. “I never should have told you”

Chat Noir drew back, biting his lip. “That’s not what I-”

“You’ve made yourself pretty clear,” she turned around and opened her small purse. “Tikki, spots on.” 

“Wait, Ladybu- Marinette, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it like that!” She shot him a stare that felt like a punch to the gut as she readied her yo-yo. 

“I’ll see you later, Chat.” And with that, she left off the structure before flinging out her weapon adn running off into the night. 

“...I’m sorry”

\---

Adrien really hadn’t meant it in that way. 

He always noticed Marinette behind him, but he was never able to get close to her. Everytime he would try and talk to her, she would end up barely being able to blubber out a sentence to him before running off. Or Chloe would come on by and demand his attention. 

She never could talk to him, but seemed to have no problem with anyone else. He figured he would never be able to get to truly know her. 

And so, his image of Marinette was a quiet girl who he knew nothing about. 

It never once crossed his mind that the quiet girl could be his Lady.

The boy messed up, but he planned on fixing it.

The next day at school, he entered the classroom to find Marinette sitting at her desk with her head down. Class didn’t start for another twenty minutes, so maybe he could try and squeeze this in.

He walked up the steps and gently tapped her shoulder. It took a moment before she peeked up to see who it was, immediately bolting upright when she registered it was Adrien.

“Good Adrein! I mean good morning Adrien!” She blushed hard and looked away. “How could you help me? Me help you?” 

The blonde boy smiled softly and took a moment to gather his courage up. “Actually, could I talk to you in the hall for a moment? Before class starts?” Her face turned tomato red.

“Me? Now?” He nodded. “Uh, sure. Why not.” She got up and followed him out into the hall and around a corner, into the library. “What did you want to talk about Adrien?” He noticed she didn’t make much eye contact with him. 

“...I wanted… I uh… I wanted to ask why you never talk to me.” Not quite what he planned, but at least it was in the right direction. 

She blinked few times. “What?”

“Do you not like me? It just seems like you don’t want to really talk to me ever, and you have no problem with anyone else.I mean, other than Chloe, but that’s Chloe…” he scratched the back of his head.

Marinette managed to turn more red than she already was as she as she quickly shook her head and waved her hands. “No! That’s not it at all. I’m just, nervous I guess?” She laughed nervously and looked down. “I didn’t know it hurt you… I’m sorry.”

Adrien bit his lip. Putting her on a guilt trip was not on his agenda. “You don’t need to be sorry….” He hesitantly placed a hand on her shoulder. “If anything I should be sorry for hurting you!” She looked up at him, her face turning to confusion.

“What are you talking about, Adrien? You haven’t done anything to hurt me.” He sighed and pulled back, rubbing the ring on his hand. If he was going to tell her, he should get to the point quickly before he chickened out. 

“I said some things to you… the other night. And what I said didn’t quite come out the right way? And I know it hurt you, but that wasn’t my intention at all and you ran before I could say anything,” the tears streamed down before he could even try and stop them. “And I’m sorry, I just don’t know you like this,” he gestured to her. “I don’t know what I expected, but I’m not disappointed, I just wish I knew you better…” 

“You aren’t making sense…” she gently grabbed his arm and looked up at him. “Are you alright? I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Adrien stepped back and took a shaky breath before holding up his right hand, presenting his ring to her. 

“Ladybug, I’m so sorry.” Marinette looked at the ring, and then his face, and back to the ring. 

“...It’s you?” 

He nodded and looked down, lowering his hand. “I know you must hate me now, and there isn’t much I can say to change that, but I just wanted to let you know that I’m- OOF!” He looked down through his tear to see the smaller hero latching onto him, embracing him in a tight hug.

“I don’t hate you, Adrien.” He sniffled and rested his head on hers, hugging her back. They stood there, just embracing, until they heard screams from down the hall erupt. 

“Madame Mendeleiev went crazy!”

“Run!” 

The two pulled back to look at each other. 

“We can talk about this later, right now we have to go.” Adrien nodded his head in agreement.

“Let’s go,” the two transformed and leapt off into action, in sync now more than ever before. 

They still had a lot to talk about, but all in good time. 

Chat Noir smiled as he watched the girl in the mask purify the akuma. With a smile, she held up her hand, ready for a fist bump. Chat smiled and followed suit.

“Of course it was always you”


End file.
